Pilot Project I: Francesca Gany, M.D., MS, Project Director and Sun-Hoo Foo, M.D., Project Advisor. Background: Cancer and Communication in Asian Americans: Specific Aims are 1. Develop and refine a specific "error analysis tool" for application in the detection and characterization of errors made in interpretation during language discordant cancer care encounters; 2. Develop detailed scripts for simulated interpreted language discordant cancer care encounters with wide application in research on limited English proficiency patients and their cancer care; 3. Determine the frequency, types, and potential clinical consequences of errors made in interpretation during language discordant cancer care encounters; and 4. Compare the rates and potential clinical consequences of errors made in interpretation during language discordant cancer care encounters using untrained or trained interpreters.